Another iLost my Mind Speculation
by AmandaEmily118
Summary: I know, I know, like we need another one on here, I still think you should read it though...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my first Seddie story, it's another iLost my mind speculation. I hope it's ok, this is kinda how I picture things happening soo... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

"Hola! I just have to install some cables for iCarly." Freddie Greeted me as he walked through my front door.

"Okie dokie! Have you talked to Sam since you know...that uh thing happened?" I asked. It had been 2 days since the lock-in and we hadn't seen Sam since. "No, Have you?" Freddie asked... "No. I'm kinda getting worried. It's not really like Sam to disappear for two days without us hearing anything. Ya know, unless she's in Juvie...Again." I replied.

"Yeah...Well I got to go back home for dinner. Text me if you find out anything." He said, walking out of the studio.

I got out my phone and tried calling Sam. "Sam...Please pick-up." I mumbled.

*Sam POV*

My phone in my room started ! I really don't want to talk to anyone.

"Hello?" I awnsered, I amediently regretted it after hearing a high pitched voice.

"Sam! Are you ok? Where are you? We have been so worried? Are you in trouble?" Carly asked all in a rush.

"Carls, I'm fine. Calm down." I told her.

"Where are you?" She asked. Should I tell her where I'm at? If I tell her she will visit me...

"Uh, I'm at troubled waters..." I replied. Maybe she won't tell Freddie.

"The mental hospital?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah...But listen don't I repeat DON'T tell Fredward." I told her, trying to sound semi-threatining.

"Oh...Ok, I have to go. I will talk to you later." She replied hanging up.

*Freddie POV*

I'm really wondering where Sam is...I need to figure out if I like Sam and I can't do that until I talk to her.

"Freddie! Open up!" Carly started screaming...She was banging on my door. "What?" I asked her she had a freaked out look on her face. "I found Sam...She's at troubled waters! Come on!" Carly said dragging my down the hallway.

"The mental hospital?" I asked. Why would Sam be at a mental hospital. She's kinda violent and abbrassive but not crazy.

"No the pinata factory." Carly replied looking at my really stupidly.

"Again?" I asked, I remember she went to that place when Missy gave her the wrong instructions.

"UGH! Come on!" Carly screamed at me. Well then no need for her to be so darn pushy. Why on earth is Sam at the mental hospital? I wonder if it's about the kiss. She proabably doesn't want to see me.

"Hi, Were here to see Samantha Puckett." Carly told the lady at the front desk. She had a name tag that said "Flora".

"Are you friends of Samantha?" Flora asked. "Yeah. Best friends...kinda." I smiled at her. She looked at her computer screen before smiling and saying "Mrs. Puckett is in room 1309 (**A/N See what I did there? 1/3/2009 the day iKiss premired.)** on the third floor. Only one visitor at a time, so one of you will have to stay outside the door." Flora told us.

I hit the "up" button on the elevator when I heard someone yell "Carly! Freddie!" I looked over to see Gibby smiling at us.

What was Gibby doing here? Auctully I don't want to know...

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Gibby asked as we walked into the elevator together. "Uh were uh...Visiting Sam..." Carly replied. "Sam's here? Why? And what happened at the lock-in? Everyone is talking about it." He asked.

"Um, stuff. Why are you here, Gib?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Visiting some friends..." He replied and walked out of the elevator. "Well that was weird. Anyway, how about I go in first? I mean she's expecting you not me. If she see's you here though she might think I'm with you." I say as we walk out of the elevator. People all around are doing activities.

"Yeah, your right. That way she can't get out of it as easy." Carly agreed. "Room 1309. Here we are." I sighed.

"I'm going to go find Gibby ok? Talk with her. Remember, she may seem tough but she's scared." Carly smiled at me.

"I know." I mumbled and looked at the door. What do I say? Am I auctully going to make it out alive? I opened the door to see Sam Puckett in pajama's looking very shocked. And scared.

**So i know this probably really sucks. I'm sorry. Please Review! It would be soo appreicated, even if it's bad.**

**Review!**

**\/**


	2. Authers Note!

**Hi! I just wanted to let everyone know that I intend on uploading maybe today (Proabably tomorrow). I think there is a new promo coming out soon (Saturday, I think) and I don't want to get to far in the story before it comes out. If/when the new promo (Or any promo for that matter) comes out, I will try to edit it in the story. Thanks so much for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

**So I did manage to get this chapter up today! Haha I really don't think this is the best chapter, and its kinda short. I had a longer one but then my computer shut down so I had to re-write. Thanks so much for the reviews! And don't forget to Review this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

"Sam?" I asked. I opened the door a crack and she just gave me this blank expression.

"Carly told you I was here didn't she." She asked, well more like stated. It was kinda obvious Carly was the one that told me.

"Uh...Well...Um...She...and..." I stuttered, I really didn't want to Carly in more trouble than she already was since the barn inncodent. "Yeah, I figured. So why are you here?" She asked. I walked over and started playing with the curtains nervously.

"I was...Uh...Just in the naighborhood...So...You make any new frie-"

"Get on with it dork..." Sam warned. "Can we talk about the kiss?" I asked her. I really didn't mean for it to come out so...sudden. I figured I could work up some nice conversation befo-

"What kiss?" She mumbled. Was she really going to pull the whole I don't know what your talking about thing? That was low even for Sam. "Oh...You know..The last one...It happened a few days ago." I replied. She was just giving me this bored look.

"Oh yeah...Well I was thinking we could just forget that ever happened...Like we did the last time we kissed." She replied.

"Really we can't just forget about it!" I said. She stood up and started to look threating.

"Leave. Your getting on me nerves." Sam told me. Should I leave? The last time she asked me to leave I didn't and she ended up kissing me. Maybe I should leave...No I need to talk to her.

" No. I'm not leaving." I said. I was trying to be bold, I'm scared out of my mind though.

"Leave or I WILL do a double fist dance on your face." She screamed. Wow, De ja vu.

"Oh, is that like code for "Leave or I will kiss you"? Cause that's exactly what happened last time you threatened me! Seriously Sam what is going on with you? I mean this is not the first time we kissed it's like the 2nd or 3rd! That should not be happening at all! And why on earth are you even in here?" I screamed. Her face went from angry to shocked to angry again.

"Just leave." She said calmly. "Send Carly in." Sam told me. I looked at her. I was trying to debate weither or not I should leave. Of course I'm sure Carly would tell me something.

"Fine." I said. Walking out the door.

*Carly POV*

"Hey Gibby!" I smiled. He was talking the the reseptionest at the desk.

"Oh Hi Carly!" He replied. I wonder what he was doing here. "What are you doing here?" I asked him as we sat down at one of the tables they had for the residents.

"Oh me? I come down once a week and visit with the people." Gibby explained. Wow. That was kinda weird. Who visits a crazy hospital. "Oh, Um thats kinda nice..and weird." I replied.

"Yeah, that's how Gibby does. So why are you here? Where did Freddie go?" He asked.

"Freddie went to go visit Sam. I thought I might leave them alone for a while." I explained to him. "Oh alri-"

"Hello Gibby, would you like to hear about the future?" Some strange man came up to our table and asked. "Oh hey Caleb, sure I would love to here about the future." Gibby responded. Hmm So Gibby knew this guy.

"Carly!" I turned around to see Freddie walking up to our table. "Hey, how did it go with Sam?" I asked him, as I walked away from my table with Gibby. "Uh, as well as expected." He replied.

"She freaked out?" I asked. I figured Sam would go crazy on him. "Well she threatened me. We didn't get much talking done. She want's to see you." Freddie told me. "I figured you could auctully get some awnsers, I obviously didn't." He continued.

"Alright, I will go talk to her." I said hitting the elevator button.

**Remember Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	4. Sneak preview

**Hi! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm going camping this week and I don't have the new chapter done :/**

**Sooo I thought it would be nice to give you guys a sneak preview of the new chapter!**

**I will probably have a FEW new chapters up by like wednesday...**

Carly POV

"He yelled at you? Why are you even in here?" I asked her. I just now remembered where we were.

"I'm crazy. Freddie he...give me those..."Feelings" ya know? I'm Sam Puckett. Pucketts don't have those kind of feelings." She explained. Aww! That's so sweet she really likes him. "At the same time though he makes me so mad!


	5. Chapter 3

**This is such a horribly short chapter, and I'm sorry. I went camping and it was like 7pm when I got home. I should have at least one new chapter up tomorrow (Probably more). I'm kinda having a little bit of writers block. I wish a new promo would come out! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means alot when you guys say it's not really OOC. Keeping the Icarly's in charecter is really hard. I keep trying to make Sam and Freddie (Once they date) not super lovey-dovey, cause that's not how I picture them acting. The promo's have them acting like that though, so it's hard. Again, sorry for the super short chap and super long A/N.**

**Remember to Review! The more reviews the faster I update!**

**Also thanks to the people who added this to Story Alerts/Fav Stories. And me to Auther alert/Fav auther!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did I would probably be writing episodes, not fanfiction.**

So things didn't go well with Sam and Freddie. I really don't find this that shocking. I walked down the hall 1307, 1308...1309.

"Hiya." I smiled as I walked into the room. "Ahh Carly...Dear Carly." Sam said giving me the same look she gave me after the barn thing. "Freddie said you wanted to see me?" I replied. I was still standing by the door. I was kinda scared to get closer.

"Yeah, Freddie. The person I remember saying I didn't want to know I was here. Yet he shows up in my room 30 minutes ago." Sam replied. "Yeah, but I thought he needed to know you were here. So did you guys talk?" I asked. I really was kinda afraid.

"Ha, more like fought. He's is sorta mad at me." Sam told me. He didn't seem mad.

"You fought? He didn't seem really mad when I talked to him. What happened?" I asked. "He yelled at me. He wanted to talk about the kiss, and I want to forget." She explained. Of course she wanted to forget. "He yelled at you? Why are you even in here?" I asked her. I just now remembered where we were.

"I'm crazy. Freddie he...give me those..."Feelings" ya know? I'm Sam Puckett. Pucketts don't have those kind of feelings." She explained. Aww! That's so sweet she really likes him. "At the same time though he makes me so mad! He is all nubbish and whatnot." Sam continued. This is so sweet!

"Awwww! SAM LOVES FREDDIE! SAM LOVES FREDDIE! SAM LOVES FR-" Sam put her hand over my mouth. What's her problem? The world should know! This is awesome!

"Carly! Be quite I don't Love him." She Wispered, she doesn't love him? What's happening?

"You don't love him? What about the Moodface app? What about the kiss?" I asked her.

"I can't loooovvveee him. It's Fredwardo for crying out loud! Seriously Carls think about it." She replied. Does she honestly think that she can't love Freddie? She can love whoever she wants. Maybe she's just insecure.

"Yeah, but -" I started but was ever so rudely interupeted. Again.

"No buts. I don't love Fredface. End of story. I need ham." Sam stated, and walked out. Well then. I guess I will just visit her tomorrow. Maybe I can talk to Freddie more. I walked down the hall and into the elevator. I got off on the first floor and saw Freddie sitting on the couch with his PearPhone.

"Hey, where's Gibby?" I asked him. "Oh, Gibby is talking to some patient person about the future. How did it go with Sam? Is she mad?" Freddie asked. Well I obviously can't tell him everything that happened.

"Nooo she's not mad at all..." I replied. Freddie just raised his eyebrows at me, sooo I guess he didn't buy what I said.

"Well she kinda is..Not really...It's complecated...Let's go home." I said walking out the door.

**Love it? Hate it? Make sure to review and tell me! **

**What to expect in the next chapter:**

**A talk with Spencer...**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	6. Chapter 4

**This chapter is fairly bigger than the last. **

**I know I'm probably getting crazy now but...I really need hmm at least 6 reviews before I update. I know it can happen because I've had over 1,000 hits this month so I'm sure 2 more reviews is possible. **

**I have the next chapter written so, I WILL update as soon as I get 6 reviews...**

**Do you guys want me to continue this story through iLost my mind then make a seperate story for**

**iDate Sam and Freddie, iCan't take it, and iLove you?**

**Or should I just make them all this one story?**

**PM me (Or write it in your review) what you want me to do.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own iCarly. I remember it happening...Oh wait that was a dream. Oh, I don't own it.**

The car ride home was fairly un-eventful. Freddie and I didn't really say a wors to eachother.

"Hi, Spencer. How was your doctor appointment?" I asked him, walking through the door. He had to go to a doctor after the whole Gibby and I locking him in a chamber thing.

"Good, I'm healthy as a duck. Hey guess what! I got a duck." He replied.

"That's nice..." I said, this Sam and Freddie thing is really bugging me. "What's up little kiddo? Who seem all sad-like." Spencer said. I seemed sad?

"SAM AND FREDDIE KISSED!" I screamed. Well that's a good way to tell him.

"Carlotta, it's been two years. Arn't you over that yet?" Spencer said staring at me. " No Spencer, you don;t understand. SAM AND FREDDIE KISSED!" I screamed again. Hoping this time he would understand what I was saying.

"AGAIN?" Spencer yelled finnally catching on to what I was saying.

"YEAH! Well Sam kissed Freddie. Freddie didn't kiss back, I don't think. Now Sam is in a mental hospital." I told him.

"Woah! When did this happen?" Spencer asked leaning over the counter.

"At the lock-in is when she kissed him. You know how all week she's been really nice and not abrasive?" I asked him.

He nodded and I continued."Well that, and she's been hanging around Brad and Freddie like all week right?" I walked around the counter getting out some special lemonade. "Sam offered to help with the project-" "Sam auctully offered to help?" Spencer interupted me. "Yeah shocking right? So Freddie tested the mood app on her..." I continued.

"The mood app said 'In Love' so Freddie and I thought it was Brad. We both kept pushing her to make a move, but then she got mad at me." I explained to him. "So then what went on?" Spencer asked. "Freddie I guess went to talk to her, telling her to make a move, then Sam just kissed him." I finished.

"Woah." Spencer just looked shocked. "Then Sam checked herself into the mental hospital." I told him. "Ok then. That's odd. Alright then. Where's Freddo?" He asked. "Home, I guess." I replied.

"Go upstairs. I'm going to text Freddie, tell him to come over and talk to me." Spencer said. I nodded and walked upstairs.

*Freddie POV*

Why can't I stop thinking about Sam? Why would she check herself in there? Sam is a lot of things but crazy isn't one of them.

*_Buzz, Buzz,Buzz*_

From Spencer: Come over, want to talk to you.

I walked over to the Shay's. "Is Carly here?" I asked. I have a feeling he wants to talk about Sam.

"Nope, just you and me my bud." Spencer replied. Well, it could be helpful to get some semi-manly advice.

"This is about Sam isn't it?" I asked. I walked over and started eating some of the cashews on the counter. "Why, yes it is Freddo. What's going on with you two?" Spencer tried to casualy ask. He knew as much as I do this is not a casual convo.

"I don't know! She's so...So..UGH! She's so..SAM! She's just Sam! I don't know if I like her, or what. To be honest I never really thought of her as you know..a girl." I admitted. Spencer just kinda looked at me after my outburst.

"Well, my friend you really got to just think of her as a girl. It might be hard, but you have to." Spencer replied.

"That didn't help" I responded.

"Sam is like your best Girly Friend right? When Girls and Boys are friends sometimes there's more there than just friendship. It can work out really good...Or it could be bad. You just have to decide if being with Sam is worth the risk."He said.

"Now that helped. Thanks Spence." I replied.

"No problemo." He replied.

I walked out and back into my appartment. Do I like Sam? She is kinda pretty, and we always have fun together. But how could this just happen? When did she start liking me? What if this completely ruins our friendship? What am I going to do?

**I thought I needed more Spencer, I feel like he was wayyyy OOC. I tried though.**

**What to expect in the next chapter:**

**Sam and Freddie's talk...**

**I really like the next chapter...Remember 6 reviews...**

**You know you wanna review :)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	7. Chapter 5

**Wow! I got all the rewiews I wanted thanks so much! So this is the last chapter :( There will be a second part (in the form of another story) and a third,and forth part also. The next will be called iDate Sam and Freddie. So be sure to add me to your fav auther so you know when its up. Sooo how about 10 rewiews this time?**

**Diclaimer: I don't own icarly? THE VOICES IN MY HEAD LIED TO ME!**

Ugh...I hate my alarm clock. Always waking me up. Maybe I should go see Sam today. I walked out and saw a note on the table.

_Dear Freadward, Had to work another shift at the hospital. Will be home at 12:37pm. Don't get in trouble. _

Well, I guess I could go see Sam. Maybe figure this all out. I walked out to the car, and made my way to the hospital. I saw Flora and waved. I walked over to the elavater. What was I going to say? Well here I am...

"Hi, Sam..." I smiled. Hey, maybe being friendly would work?

"Freddork." Or not.

"Can we please talk?" I asked her. She just looked at me. "About?" Well at least she didn't seem as hostile as yesterday."I don't really know.I keep trying to figure this out. How it happened, why it happened. It just doesn't make any sence." I replied.

"It doesn't to me either." Sam said. She walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Well, maybe we can figure it out together." I suggested, sitting down next to her.

"When did it start? Like when did you start you know..liking me?" I asked her. "Who said I liked you?" She snapped. "I thought that was kinda already established..." I replied. "Yeah...I guess when you know..We kissed. The first time. I kinda felt something, I thought maybe it was just becuase it was my first kiss...Then I saw you dancing with Carly and -" I cut her off

"Wait, you saw that? The night after the dance at the groovy smoothie?" I asked.

"Yeah..I just left. You guys were having a moment." She replied. "We weren't having a moment, Sam." I told her. I felt like she was really upset about it. I felt bad.

"Oh. So yeah...That's how it started." She said.

"I don't know what's going on, but I think that maybe we should try going out..you know..with eachother. If it doesn't work we can just forget." I suggested. Maybe this could work.

"What about Carly? You love her? Won't she be jealous?" Sam joked, I could tell there was some seriousness to it though.

"To be honest, I haven't really thought about it. You've kinda been the only girl on my mind lately." I smiled at her. She blushed. Sam Puckett blushed? Since when? And I make her blush? I could get used to this.

"Sam Puckett blushes? Who would've thought? So Sam...Will you go out with me...?" I asked her.

"Ugh, I guess so dork." She smiled. Man, her smile is really pretty. "We have got to get you out of here though." I replied.

"Yeah, I'll check outta here and meet you at Carly's later, alright?" She said. I smiled. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Later, Puckett." I smirked and walked out. This is going to be fun...

*Later at Carly's*

"Hey, I'm about to go see Sam. You wanna come?" Carly asked as I walked through the studio door.

"Nope, I was just over there. She's checking out. She should be over in a little bit." I replied. I started trying to fix some stuff on the iCarly site. "You were there? How did things go?" Carly asked "Auctully well, did you know Sam can blush? Cause she can, or at least she can when I pull the boy-ish charm." I smirked, and walked over to the bean bag.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Sam can get kinda girl-ish when she's in love." Carly replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I fully intend on taking advantage of it to." I smirked.

**I kinda liked this chapter, did you? If you do review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


End file.
